


A Christmas Party

by ShadowOfASoul17



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Secret Santa 2018 Fics [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, Post-Canon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Secret Santa 2018, first time writing this ship, hope it's alright!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfASoul17/pseuds/ShadowOfASoul17
Summary: Just a Christmas day spent together as Yugi and Ryou make preparations for the annual Christmas party. Set a few years post-canon.





	A Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneech/gifts).



> Part 2 of the Secret Santa Fic! I haven't watched DM in a while (and I didn't watch Dark Side of Dimensions) so sorry if anything's off. Hope you enjoy!

Sunlight trickled in from a crack in the curtains, dancing across the room and illuminating it with a soft light. It found its way to a bed where two young males slumbered together, legs tangled together beneath layers of blankets. The white-haired boy had one arm haphazardly draped over the other one's waist, and their faces were centimetres away from each other.   
  
Feeling slightly more daring, the sunlight flitted over the white-haired boy's eyelids, and the boy murmured slightly in protest, turning away slightly and slowly blinking his eyes open. "Morning already?" Bakura Ryou yawned and automatically found the clock opposite the bed. 10 AM...yesterday's movie marathon took a while, didn't it?   
  
Ryou turned back and saw that Yugi was still asleep, his breathing slow and even. He smiled softly and gently removed his arm from Yugi's waist to brush away some bangs that covered the latter's face. Yugi mumbled in protest and he stared up at Ryou with half-lidded eyes. "Morning."   
  
"Ah, sorry! Did I wake you up?" Ryou immediately apologized, feeling slightly guilty.   
  
"I was half-asleep," Yugi answered reassuringly. "What time is it?" He blinked blearily. "When did we sleep last night?"   
  
"It's 10 AM right now. As for when we fell asleep...I have no idea," Ryou laughed sheepishly. "Um...we started the first movie around 6 last night, and by the time we were watching the third movie, you fell asleep around two hours in...I think we went to bed around 3 or 4."   
  
"7 hours of sleep...worth it," Yugi muttered. "It was a good series."   
  
"Yes, it was," Ryou agreed. "Shall we get up?"   
  
"Yes," Yugi said with a yawn. "Good morning, Ryou."   
  
"Good morning, Yugi," Ryou replied with a smile, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Yugi's lips. "It's going to be a long day."   
  
Yugi nodded in agreement. "At least we'll get to see everyone, though!"   
  
"Mhm."

* * *

In their rather large friend group, it had become a tradition to hold a Christmas party every single year. The location usually rotated between the people with the largest houses: the Ishtar family, Otogi, and once, Rebecca had even invited everyone over to America. This year, Ryou's apartment had been chosen. While not as big as Otogi's mansion, it was large enough to accommodate 20 people if they didn't mind being slightly squished.   
  
Kaiba, being his usual self, refused to come to any of the parties despite the invitations Yugi always sent him. Mokuba would drop in from time to time though, stealing a bit of food and dropping off a present for Yugi before scampering out the door.    
  
Ryou used a pair of scissors to cut away the tape on the first box of decorations he had borrowed from Otogi's house. "When is Jounouchi-san arriving again?"   
  
"3 PM," Yugi called from the kitchen. "He's picking up Mai-san and Honda-kun first."   
  
"Otogi-san texted me and said he'd be arriving around 6."   
  
"Alright." Yugi's phone chirped just then. "Anzu's flight just arrived. She said she'll come around 4. Ishizu-san said she would come around 5 with Marik and Rishid. No news on Rebecca or anyone else."   
  
"We have time, then." Ryou lifted up the mass of tangled lights and tinsel from the box. "Yugi, can you help me untangle these lights?"   
  
"Coming!" Yugi took one look at the lights when he arrived and laughed. "Otogi-kun really did a number on these. Can you take over the cooking for me?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
As Yugi got to work untangling the lights from the tinsel, Ryou made his way into the kitchen. A pot of soup simmered slowly on the stove, while various unfinished dishes covered the countertop. Ryou laughed softly at the image of Yugi multitasking on cooking and got to work, one by one.    
  
A quiet morning and early afternoon was spent like this, with the two simply enjoying each other's presence.

  
A few minutes after 3 PM, the doorbell rang. Opening the door revealed a snow-covered Jounouchi. Mai, Honda and Shizuka were behind them.   
  
"Yugi! Ryou! Merry Christmas!"   
  
"Jounouchi-kun, everyone! Come on in!" Yugi said happily.    
  
The four took off their coats and shoes and entered the living room, which had decorations scattered all over it.    
  
Honda whistled. "You two seem busy."   
  
"Then that means we just have to help out," Mai said with a grin.    
  
"Hello, everyone," Ryou said, poking his head out from the kitchen. "Glad you could come early!"   
  
"Look who it is!" Honda teased. "I was wondering why you weren't at the door."   
  
"Ah, sorry."   
  
"I'll help with the cooking," Shizuka volunteered. "Nii-san, help Yugi-san, okay?"   
  
"Don't need to tell me that," Jounouchi replied. "Where's the tape?"   
  
"Here," Mai tossed it at him.   
  
"Alright! Let's make this place as Christmas-y as possible before everyone else comes!"   
  
A collective sound of assent was heard.

* * *

The party went into full swing after Otogi arrived, lugging plenty of drinks. Jounouchi challenged everyone around him to a duel. Marik challenged Honda to a drinking contest, much to Ishizu's chagrin. Otogi joined in shortly after, while Mai watched them in amusement.    
  
Ryou joined Yugi on the couch shortly after bringing out the last dish, where they sat and watched everyone else have fun. "Are you tired?" Yugi asked.   
  
Ryou smiled softly. "No. This is fun, isn't it?"   
  
"Mhm." Yugi laid his head on Ryou's shoulder. "Strange how I'm feeling sleepy already."   
  
"No more movie nights before a party, then?"   
  
"Agreed."   
  
"Hey, you two lovebirds! Wake up and duel me!" Jounouchi yelled. "I'll take the both of you on!"   
  
"Jounouchi, shut up. They look cute like that! Don't disturb them," Mai scolded.   
  
"Yeaaaaaaaah, Jounouchiiiiii," Honda slurred. "I'll duel youuuuu..." His head fell onto the table where he began snoring.   
  
"And he's out!" Marik cheered. He was about to lift another shot to his lips before Ishizu snatched it away.   
  
"No more alcohol for you, Marik."   
  
"Nee-san! I'm going to win!" Marik didn't sound drunk, but his actions were certainly hampered from the alcohol.   
  
"So I win, then," Otogi said cheerfully as he drained another shot. "No one's going to beat me in a drinking competition."   
  
Looking at the scene in front of them, Yugi laughed quietly. "Merry Christmas, everyone."   
  
Ryou slipped his hand into Yugi's and squeezed lightly. "Merry Christmas."   
  
And so, the merry party continued long into the night.


End file.
